Don't Say Goodbye
by neolavender
Summary: Aku benci hidupku. Selalu ada di belakang bayang-bayang kakak. Apapun yang kulakukan tampak tak pernah berarti. Hidupku semua berwarna hitam dan putih. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya, si gadis berambut biru dengan senyumannya yang mewarnai ulang hidupku.


Don't Say Good Bye

By: Hayano Rene-Chaaan…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ringkasan: Aku benci hidupku. Selalu ada di belakang bayang-bayang kakak. Apapun yang kulakukan tampak tak pernah berarti. Hidupku semua berwarna hitam dan putih. Sampai aku bertemu dengannya, si gadis berambut biru dengan senyumannya yang mewarnai ulang hidupku.

_Konnichiwa, Minna!_

Aku pendatang baru... mohon bantuannya yaaaa...

Ini fic-ku yang ke 3... sebelumnya mungkin kurang gereget dan selalu ada humor...

Tapi, _i wanna break those walls of humor_ (haha)

Jadi... ini dia cerita tentang dilema yang juga kurasakan...

Yep... _livin' behind someone's shadow is annoying._

Mind to RnR?

Warning: GaJe, Typo, nge-freak, Canon, lebay, di luar imajinasi, dll (dan lupa lagi)

_Lelaki itu selalu tersenyum setiap kali kita bertemu. Tidak di sekolah, di jalan, bahkan di rumah. Entah apa itu senyum palsu miliknya, atau sesuatu yang memang sudah takkan lepas dari wajahnya. Tidakkah kau letih? Memasang wajah yang sama setiap hari? Memajang senyum yang sama setiap hari? Yang jelas, aku sudah muak dengan senyuman itu. Aku muak dengan senyuman Itachi nii-chan._

Di bawah pohon rindang ini aku duduk bersantai, kabur dari pelajaran di sekolah yang menyebalkan itu. Di mana guru-guru selalu mengoceh, teman-teman selalu bergosip, dan aku selalu di hukum. Peduli amat dengan hidup seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan sekolah dan bekerja di rumah lewat internet. Sudah cukup kan? Tapi...

_Apakah ini memang apa yang aku inginkan?_

"Shit...!" aku merasa kesal dengan diriku sendiri dan menendang kaleng bekas yang baru saja kuminum ke arah semak-semak.

"Ouch!" terdengar suara lembut dari seseorang di balik semak-semak. Aku segera berdiri dari posisiku dan menghampiri asal suara barusan.

Terlihat seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di antara semak-semak itu, meringis kesakitan. Angin menggerakkan rambut biru miliknya dengan perlahan. Sepintas, tercium bau daun _mint_ segar menerpa hidungku.

"_Itaii... ukh..."_ aku baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan setelah melihat sebuah kaleng bekas di tanah. Aku segera menunduk dan bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang sakit? Ng... _Gomen..._ aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu."

Gadis mungil itu melepaskan genggamannya dari kepalanya. Ia melihat dan mengidentifikasiku secara perlahan. Ia pun tersenyum dengan lembut ke arahku, membuat mukaku menjadi merah merona.

"_Un..._ Aku tidak apa-apa kok..." jawabnya pelan.

Suara manis nan lembut itu tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Benar-benar menenangkan hati. Bagaikan seorang malaikat.

"_A-ano..._ apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya istirahat sudah berakhir?" aku memecah keheningan agar suasana tidak terkesan canggung.

"Huh? _Watashi_?" ia menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. Aku pun mengangguk. Ia pun tersenyum lagi.

"Tenang saja... Aku tidak membolos kok. Aku hanya sedang menghirup udara segar." Jawabnya.

"Hmph... Alasan yang payah." Gadis itu terlihat bingung dengan responku. "Kalau ingin bolos, tinggal bilang saja. Aku juga sedang membolos, kok! Selain itu, kalau ada yang bertanya padamu hal yang sama... jawaban 'mencari udara segar' itu adalah alasan yang buruk."

"Tapi aku tidak-" aku segera memotong pembicaraannya.

"Iya, iya... ngomong-ngomong, kalau ada yang melihatku di lapangan, aku akan dengan cepat kepergok. Aku akan madol di ruang kesehatan sajalah. _Ja ne..._" aku segera pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan.

_Kring, Kriiing..._

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dan sekolah sudah berakhir. Aku mengambil tasku dari loker dan segera berjalan pulang.

"Yo, Sasuke!" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Aku segera membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang yang berlari ke arahku dengan segerombolan anak lainnya.

"Deidara-senpai. _Nani_?"

"Hei, kenapa kau tidak menjemput kakakmu ke kelas? Kalian akan pulang bersama, kan?"

Aku hanya melirik ke arah segerombolan anak yang mengikuti Deidara-senpai dari belakang. Terlihat Konan-senpai, Kabuto-senpai, Pein-senpai, Haku-senpai, Jashin-senpai, dan...

Onii-chan.

"Siang, Sasuke. Kita pulang?" lagi-lagi, kakakku itu tersenyum seperti biasanya. Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya membalikkan badanku dan berjalan.

"Aku duluan ya, teman-teman." Ucap kakakku pada geng nya. Ia pun mendekatiku dan berjalan bersama.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sasuke? Baik?" ia membuka pembicaraan dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap harinya. Aku tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan.

"Biar kutebak, pasti paling tidak... hari ini kau membolos 2 pelajaran. Ya, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya satu, kok."

"Wah, ada kemajuan." Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku hanya membolos satu pelajaran. Dan pelajaran yang satunya lagi... aku hanya pergi ke luar untuk mencari udara segar." Aku mengulangi jawaban yang gadis tadi berikan padaku.

"Haha... alasan yang buruk. Itu sih sama saja dengan membolos. Kau tidak perlu berbohong pada kakak."

Situasi ini seperti _Deja Vu_. Memang benar, mengobrol santai dengan kakak itu menyenangkan dan aku tidak membencinya. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya saja...

"Sasuke!"

_ Tuh kan..._

"Kenapa kau keluarkan kemejamu itu, hah? Ada apa kancing-kancing seragam mu itu? Kau ingin masuk angin?" orang tua menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi membentakku di depan para tetangga untuk yang sekian kalinya. "Itachi, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh adikmu memperbaiki sikapnya itu?"

"_Gomenasai, Otou-san._" Jawab kakak santai dengan penuh hormat. Aku menghiraukan ayah dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumah. Ia kemudian menahanku dan memberikan sebuah sapu kepadaku.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sampai halaman depan bersih. Ini hukuman!" Ayah pun meninggalkanku dan kakak berdua di halaman.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke." Bisik kakak ke telingaku. "Kakak akan membantumu."

Ia segera mengambil kuda-kuda dan melemparkan berpuluh-puluh _kunai_ dari kantong bagian belakang celananya. _Kunai-kunai_ itu menusuk dedaunan yang ada di atas tanah. Ia menarik benang yang terhubung dengan _kunai-kunai_ itu dan mengumpulkan semua dedaunan menjadi satu gumpalan. Ia kemudian meniupkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar hangus semua daun-daun itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita masuk." Kakak tersenyum lagi kepadaku. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan sangat hebat. Aku bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan untuk melakukan hal sehebat itu sebelumnya. Kalaupun aku memikirkannya, aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya. Dan kakak hanya melakukan aksi itu selama beberapa menit. Memang terlihat sekali, ya? Terlihat sekali perbedaan antara kakak dan aku. Kami berdua bagai bebek dan elang yang lahir dari satu telur.

"Sasuke? _Doshtandeska_?" tanya kakak.

Aku segera melemparkan sapu yang kugenggam itu ke arah kakak dan berlari ke arah lain. Aku tidak peduli ke arah mana aku harus berlari. Yang penting bukan ke arah kakak.

_Doshte? Kenapa aku harus kabur dari kakak? Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah, kan?_

Aku tidak juga berhenti berlari. Bahkan, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahku dan beristirahat di taman alun-alun kota. Nafasku berhembus tak beraturan. Menerpa dinginnya angin malam. Sepintas, aku mencium wangi daun _mint_ di antara angin yang berhembus itu. Aku mengenali wangi ini dengan sangat baik dan mencari sumber wangi _mint_ itu.

Seperti yang kuduga, Si gadis kaleng minuman tadi pagi sedang berdiri di dekat lampu taman.

_Tapi, apa yang ia lakukan di sini?_

"Oi." Ucapku singkat. Gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya ke arahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" aku pun membuka percakapan.

"Ah! _Anata wa... _Mungkinkah? Yang tadi pagi?" ia terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Iya. Lalu... apa yang sedang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?"

Gadis itu pun tersenyum. "Aku tidak membolos kok. Aku hanya sedang menghirup udara segar." Ia menjawab persis seperti apa yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Hmph... Alasan yang payah." Aku tersenyum ringan.

"...Nata..."

"_Nani?_" tanyaku yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapannya barusan.

"_Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu... _Kamu?"

"Uchi..." lidahku terasa sedikit membeku. Berat rasanya menyebutkan nama itu. "Sasuke. _Watashi wa Sasuke desu._"

_Ya, aku hanya Sasuke..._

_To be continue..._

Yap! Selesai juga setelah kuperbaiki beberapa...

Terlalu pendek ya? Abisnya, kalo ceritanya dipanjangin lagi... mungkin jadi aneh...

Makasih yang udah ngasih saran berikutnya...

Aku akan update chapter selanjutnya 1-2 minggu ke depan.

Dan karena udah baca sampe akhir, jangan lupa review yaaa...

Yosh!

_ARIGATOU GOZAIMASUUUUUUUUUUU!_

*membungkuk dalam-dalam*


End file.
